Fate's Choice
by DearestDaughterofDarkness
Summary: Inuyasha is the Lord of the Westernlands son. The Lord say that his sons have to find a mate in less than a year, but who will the heirs choose, better yet what do Fate have in mind. Rated M as a precaution.
1. Chapter 1

hi, i't me again. that is you know me, for those who don't i'm DearestDaughterofDarkness, and this little number is fate's choice. please forgive the spelling errors. i use word pad and it don't got spell check. enjoy. oh i might refer to myself as ddd,okay.

disclaimer- i don't own inyasha but if rumiko-san would give him to me i would be quite happy(smiles hopely,which is scary on ddd)

**rumiko-san-hell no, your not gettin him.**

ddd-mean rumiko-san, i don't like you any more.

**rs-fine by me,but then that means no more inuyasha for you ddd.**

ddd- damn you rumiko-san!

**rs-mawhahahahahahahahah!mawhahahahahahahahahahah!**

ddd-well i guess i don't get inuyasha, but fate and destiny are mine, and i'll hang you up by your testials until the weight of your own body makes them rip off(if you're a guy) or you breasts(if you're a girl)if you use them.

note: **inuyasha** in **bold**. _kagome_ in _italics_.kay.

**Fate's Choice**

_**FlashBack**_

"My sons, i have called you here tonight because I want to settle the matter of devding the land between the two of you. For this I ask of you my sons to go out and find a mate. Each suttible mates. This most important for you my oldest son, I'll give you each half a year."

_**End Flashback**_

The memory faded as the hanyou thought about how he was going to finda mate in less than a year. He plopped o the ground and tried to figure something out. He was lost in thought, and didn't notic the female demon satding in front him."Ehh-hemm!" she female cleared her throut(is that the fish?)

"Whaaaaa?"yepped a from suprise. **"Who the hell are you?"**

he asked

" Inuyasha, is that any way to talk to a lady!" she said moodily," Well I'll tell you ,I am the demon Fate."

He thought about something for a moment and the said to Fate " **How the hell do you know my name,and what the fuck do you want from me?"**

" Why nothing my boy." she stated as though he was stupid, he hated that **_damn her _**he thought. As though reading her mind she said, " Don't be cruel, Inuyasha, I'm here to help you find your mate." He thought about this for a moment. **_Aww, what the hell, it's worth a shot, _**he thought coming to the conculsion that she might help a half-demon hybred."** Okay, who is she? Better question, where is she?" **"Ding ding we have a winner, she in the village just north of here."she said happily. **"Why are you helping me, a half demon."**he said with venom in the last two words. " Because it's my choice, Fate's choice." at this time she turn the and the breeze blow in he face and then said " I'll help you if you need me." and shedisspered into the wind. he thought about her words for a moment and he too, left the clearing.

ok. i made my point at least for the first chapter. in the next we will meet kagome(same rules for bold ect. aplly.), and go deep into fate's past. bye. oh, and review, and please forgive the spelling mistakes.

DearestDaughterofDarkness


	2. my mate

you damn bitches. nobody reviewed.(pull out a rusty cainsaw.) you muthafuckers will pay. godamnit review, that all i ask. i'll update, but just because i want to.

disclaimer- i don't own inuyasha, damn, but he would be my sex slave if i did.

Inuyasha went north just as Fate had told him to, and soon he came to a clearing and saw a young shrine maiden. She was humming a little tune to herself as she sat picking flowers and making them into a arrange as she went.

"Eee-heem!" he cleared his troght .

_"Ohhh!"_ she spun around wildly suprized by his presence _"Hello there!" _She smiled softly at him. _"My name's Kagome, may I ask yours?"_

**Is this her, is this the Kagome that Fate person was talking about. **he thought, meanwhile, Kagome was staring at him will a confused look on her face. **"Ohh, sorry, my name is Inuyasha." **She smiled at him and stood up, put her hand out and said, _" It's very nice to meet you Inuyasha, do have any plans for dinner, because it's getting late."_

**This is to good to be true, she's pretty and nice and friendly he thouhgt like the lovestruck teen he was.** Kagome started to walk towred the village and Inuyasha folwoed her.

---- The Village ----

The walk into the small village quietly will olny the sounds of their breath emitting from them. There wasn't many villager about because it was sunset, and a few were busling about trying to finish their work quickly so they could go home to their families. Kagome and Inuyasha walk tored the village shrine when a random man yelled

" Lady Kagome, get away for the that demon! HELP! Lady Kagome is in trouble!." A heard of the men poured out from the village houses. They stared yelling at Inuyasha, torches held high along with pitch forkes, a regular fuedle ara mad mob. _"Stop,Stop! Inuyasha won't hurt you. He's here becuase I invited him." _at once the villagers stoped. "What is wrong with you Lady Kagome, has this demon got you under his spell."

_" What? No, he was in the forest and it's almost dark and I thought it would be nice to give him a place to rest." _Kagome said with a sweet smile on that drove Inuyasha mad. They contuied on tru the village till they reached the shine where Kagome lived. _" Grandma Kaeda, I'm home!"_

" Where have ye been all day chi-" Kaeda started but stoped when she saw Inuyasha," Kagome, who is this hanyon?" The elder asked her granddaughter. _"His name is Inuyasha, Gandma, he's our guest for the night, he'll need a room, amd water for a bath and some dinner, speacking of which I have to start."_ She went off to start dinner and Inyasha sat in the company of the elder/ old miko of the village.

okay. i'll stop there. i know i didn't damn thing about fate, but the timing didn't seem right. wwwwwaaaaahhhhh! school starts on monday, aug. 28th.which is today i'm not ready damnit. i skittals (nick name) is try to kill the band. he gives us really hot uniforms and the uglyst shoes on earth. gawd is he gay (litarly my band directer is gay, no joke peoples). oh and he's stupid too. okay this acuttly happened and it is now a band joke. well any way i play the cymbals, shut ya fuckin yap it not funny it's painful, and i'm basically a walking stand there is adam and peter ( both older than me). well peter was fuckin off and wacked my hip with the cymbal and i got a boo-bo and bled and i chased him arond therting him (e was cared of me and backed up). but anyway i wanted a bandaid ( no pun intended), so i went to skittals and asked for one, and he's like **why **and i'm like _because he hurt me_ ( points to a tree with peter ad alex under it) he's like **who **andi'm like him ( points to tree agian) and again he says** who **and i say _peter_ and he's like peter, you broke her!(oloud anuff for all to hear) and peter's like huh? and i'm like _what? _( i'm a perv. and the first thing that came to my mind was like broke her virginaty - yes i'm a virgin) and then wolf's like next thing you know he'll be sayin you got knoked up- with a drum stick. then on our first day to perform in front of a crowd peter kept knonkin into my ass with the a drum. so later kadea said wolf was right " he knocked me up"! so for the rest of the day i kept goin up to my friends and saying _guess what i'm having a baby!_ and my one friend who i call mommy i said hey grandma, watta want for a grandchild, and she said boy and i was like _i want both i will!and i will name them kyo and kyoko_. ha ha good times good times

DearestDaughterofDarkness


	3. breakfast with my mate

hey guys this is fate's choice chapter 3. now, in this chapter i hope to have a flashback with fate. i hope that my faithful reviewers are reading this because i dedicate this chapter to you, i hope you remain faithful.

disclaimer- rumiko-san and i are still fighting about who ownes inuyasha.

**rumiko-san- we are not fighting, because ddd i own him!**

ddd- no i own him!

**rs- no i do!**

ddd- no i own him!

**rs- no i do!**

ddd- no i own him!

**rs- no i do!( hits dearestdaughterofdarkness over the head with rusty pipe)**

ddd-(dazed)ok. i don't own inuyasha, ahhhh, rumiko**-**san do.( falls down face first)

...20 min. later...

ddd-ok i'm awake,and damnit rumiko-san that hurt!( rubs head)

**rs-hahahaha you deserve that bitch!**

ddd- she made her point i don't own inuyasha

inuyasha- damn straight!

ddd- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! inuyasha!(glompes inuyasha and smothers him with kisses)

inuyasha- ahhhh goddamnit rumiko help me!

**rs- no this is funny, you getting ponced by a 13 year old and her stadlling you ,what what are doind he's not you're sex toy remember!( hits ddd again with rusty pipe!) ok this will take awill for her to get up so i type it its in a notebook!**

Inuyasha sat with the old priestest Kaede and and her granddaughter, Kagome. The old priestest sat inbetene Kagome and Inyasha. Kaede went about her bussiness and avoided talking to Inuyasha. Kagome on the other hand tried to get to know Inuyasha better, and Inuyasha did the same. The talked about nonsence like what happen in their dreams and what thier plans for the next day where they where going and such. Soon it became late. They where told by Keade to go to bed so they could strt early and do there chores.

Inuyasha went laid down on the futon given to him to use. He feel into a restless sleep in a few minets, from the long day of travel early he was exsosted. He had an odd dream---------

He was in the clearing again only this time Fate wasn't there. He looked anround and saw the girl he had just meet a few hours before, Kagome. She was sleeping soundly, he called to her, she didn't answere. Then he heard a voice a familar female voice. Fate's voice she called to him, but he coulden't undersand what she was saying, till she came to the last four words " This's your mate, Kagome."

The dream ended and Inuyasha woak up. As quickly as the dream had come it faded but he had the feeling that this was indeed the right girl for him.

-.-LATER-.-

Inyasha soon smelt the most beutiful smell in the whole wolrd, breakfast. Yummmmmm, delicouse breakfast of eggs and bacon,ohh and toast! Go toast!-( i know they don't eat this but i'm hungry for it- ohh i woke up 5 min. ago.)and Kagome was making it just for him, what a nice person, what am I talking about he was just starving. He runs into the main area in the hut and almost trips on the rug tyor a thing i front of the guest room door. Inuyasha stubles into the eating area in front of the fire just cms from burning his ass off(he almost fell face first into the fire)

**"Mornin!Hey..uhhh..where's your grandmother?" **he asked her facesing her back then looking around for the old hag he had saw the night before.

**"_Ohh, Good morning Inuyasha! She went to pick herbs." _**Kagome said turning around with a smile and handing him his breakfast.She sat down on the floor near the fire and he followed. In a few minutes Kagome got up to get a cup of hot tea for herself and Inuyasha. Kagome return and handed Inuyahsa his before siting down.

ok my fatefull reviewers i know i haven't updated latley but please bare with me i have school and the homework band on fridays and for holiday parades. well you get the point and if you want please send me a sampahy(?) review band sucks and the teacher is gay(no joke truley skiles is gay). well thank you for reading and please review it's the nice thing to do and that's about as much as get for nicnes this week(reviewers come and pat ddd's shoulder)bye!

DearestDaughterofDarkness


	4. Fate

ok well here i am again. and i know that my chapters seem rushed and they are i mean i have been off school for the last 3 days because i might have o and i don't even know how the hell i a got it. but i really want to get fate in this chapter so i'm gonna start with her.

disclaimer- ok i don't own inuyasha right now me and rumiko-san have joint coustody and it's her week.

flash back

A wrinkled old woman sat on a thrown made of flowers, wood,stone, and bone. She waited siping her hot herbal tea, wait for her family to arive. Suddenly a small girl around maybe 6 or 7 comes rushing into the room wearing a holiday kimono. She excitaly exclailms" Grandma! Grandma!Oh Grandma Destiny! I've missed you so much!" The child runs happliy into the lap of the seemingly ancent women.

The old lady set the to hot tea down on a near by table and bent down and picked the child up with her thin and boney arms with out a problem. She strocked the girl's near black hair in a loving manner the comented to her " So my lil' Fate you have taken grandma's edvice havent you?"

The child named Fate turned and smiled in soft agrement and then to back that up awerswed" Yes Grandma" The mantranare demon grinned knowingly the asked " Now then did you follow Granny's diretions for the intned mates " Yes Granny." The younger Fate awared. "Good and wich two beings did you chose?"

"Oh I chose two y important people Granny; Inuyasha, the son of the great dog demon: Inutashio, and Kagome, a great miko in her own rights with the souls of the best: Kikyo and with in her.Together they with conqure the evil demon Lord Narku and then their children will keep the world at peace for many genrations." Fate smiled knowng what every word ment and all abuot the element andthe univerce sice she was an infant. Lady Destiny smiled at what seemed to everone that wasn't in their emidet family would think was pure imagination was the choice that her granduhter had made and now the world would follow her orders. Well this was only an expariment for the old woman to see if the young girl was ready for such a heavy resposibilty.

Suddenly a demon lord that looked like he was in his late 30 apprered in the doorway "Hello mother" He greeted. Destiny just smiled and said "Hello, Death my son."

end flash back

Fate awoke from her quite nap thinking of her papa and grandama,while sitting apon the her thrown, the same one her dear grandmother had ruled time and space from. Oh, how she did miss that mystrios woman that seemed to crate a world all her own within this casale walls. She rememberd that day well, Fate had always remembered that vist, because it was specical from the rest. Her dark holiday kimono,the color of the night sky, with all the stars and contaltions, moving in the magical tradtional dress made her stand out from the rest of her family- that is except for her beloved grandma. Some how the old bat machted her outfits, even thought Fate had no idea why. They always seemed more contected then Fate ever knew, well that was untill her grandmother thought she was ready for the reposiblity of the futur of man(and demon)kind. See even the peolpe that know every thing don't, because she didn't know when she would become the decision maker of the world, only the elder before them knows. That is how ir had been for genrations, and no one would ever change it.

Fate snaped back from thinking about the past and thought of her experiment that had now become in motion. The two would be happy once they got out of that house and got to know each other. Well once that goddamn old bat was out of the way. Maybe, thought Fate, I should kill her.

No, no. She waved her hand at the thought, that would be to mean. But I will send the two teen lovers on a misson- so to speak. Inuyasha and Kagome will go to find the Lady Kikiyo, Kaeda's little sister's, grave, to find the most powerful of all things the shikon no tama- or shared jewel. "yes that's it" she said aloud "yes of course."

ok how did i do? i know this may seem weird but i really do thank all the people that made this possible. i mean i really want to say thanks for sticking by me and be faithful reveiwer. thank you!

**DearestDaughterofDarkness**


	5. A lil' shocker

hi it's me. i don't feel good, or in other words i'm tired, my mom's be having a bitch fit because she thins i'm sick with like strep or something-i don't think so,but yeah well, on with the story, and merry christmas or whatever holiday you ceabrabrate,and a happy new year!!!! . 

Inuyasha sat with Kagome in her grandmother's house, Keade had gone to collect thyme, sage, and honey, for a hearbal tea she made to help cure the sick. As they sat it was quite aparent from the last time had seen the village that it was a peaceful lil' town hidden in the valley sorrended by great mountatians. He sat there looking out into the busy lives that had been unefected by the half -demon prince. Suddenly everything stopped, all the busy movements of the villagers halted and Inuyasha and Kagome were the only to unfrozen from whatever spell they were under. Suddenly a piercingly bright light appered before the half-demon prince and his soon to be bride. From within tht light the master...errrrr...ummm... mistriss of time and space appered. Quikly taking a pose of a geart hero after the sudden travel within a few seconeds she said

"YOU TWO SPEDASSES!" the two teens looked at her with the same expersion on their faces'WTF?!?!'. Fate hearing thietr thought awswered

"Sorry that's from the future, it means your a supid ass, but the resone I say that,"Fate said with a knowing smile,"Is because I know what you thinking!" saying the last part in a mocking tone.Inuyasha snaping back onto reality, relizied this was the demon that was in the foest not so long ago.

"Hey,uhh...umm.. Fate"Inuyasha said so nonchalantely that you would think they were old pals.

"Yes, hello Inuyasha, and hello to you too,Kagome." Fate replaied, comming closer to the teenagers in front of her,"H-how d-do you know my name?"Kagome asked shocked that this female demon that she a never in her life seen knew her name."Oh my dear child, as i told your mate here. i know all see all and i also control all."

Kagome, dumbfounded at the idea of (a)inuyasha being her mate. (b) Fate, or whatever her name was controls how everything works, amd (c)INUYASHA,A GUY SHE JUST MET, BEING HER MATE!(to loud?),sat there,or rather was in the postin she landed when she fell,on the ground.Before futher emabarrisment could take place, she quickly got up and qustioned the older woman, or demon lady person(i always say'lady person')

"oh KAgome, my dear, all will be explained" the beuitfuly evil, female bfore her said...

FREETALK!!!

Fate:I'm sorry but i predicted that ddd would hurt me if i said anymore.

Kagome:WellI wouldda liked to now what the hell was going on wit me and Inuyasha here.

Inu:nothings going on!

ddd:at least not yet!!!! till next time, and merry x-mas(insert other holiday that you may celabarte-sry-)and a happy new year!!!!

DearestDaughterofDarkness


	6. meeting fate

Ok, I lost this chapter; so yeah, sorry guys! I gotta re-write this!( that really sucks!) Hey any one into Harry Potter? Because I was thinking if at least one person would read my HP fic then I'll post it, err…. type it. I have it all in my head! Trust me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A blinding light appeared before to feudal area teens, one was a female with longer raven black hair and the other was a male with shinning silver hair, topped off with matching doggie ears! So cute! The girl looked up from where she was laying on her grandmother, the priestess Keadea, porch.

"Inuyasha," The girl asked staring as the bright light dimmed to reveal a beautiful young woman. "Who's that?" She stared in wonder at the demon before her.

Inuyasha didn't have time to answer her before the female demon said, "Kagome, I am the demon Fate. Mistress of all time and space; past, present, and future. I know all, see all, and hear all. Kagome, I am the one that decides your fate, it's all my choice, Fate's choice." the demon evidently named Fate said.

"Oh, hey Fate, how you've been?" Inuyasha asked standing to greet the powerful guest. He smile lightly and helped Kagome up from her spot on the worn, wooden porch.

"Fine, Inuyasha. I _know_ you haven't told Kagome what is to become of you two." Fate said shaking her finger at him. Kagome having no idea what the fuck Fate was talking about looked at her, then Inuyasha, back to her, and finally to Inuyasha to say…

"What's is she talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome was confused greatly, she looked up at Fate in distress and asked, " Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on, please?"

"Simple," said Fate easily, " You and Inuyasha are gonna be mates, and make lots of puppies!"

Kagome was in shock. WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE FUCK?! WHEN THE FUCK?!

Until next time!

Ok. all done for now. Sorry, for that but at least I'm posting two chapters at once! Love you all and I'll love you even more if you review because it makes me feel special! Bye byes!

_**DearestDaughterofDarkness**_


	7. the old bat

Hey guys, it's me! I would like to thank my cousin and new beta reader, Lost and Forever Gone. Thanks Sara! I finally got a new computer, and I need to name it. (Yes, I do name my computers.) But any ways I need to name the new computer, and I what your help my beloved fans!(insert a cheesy smile) but really I need your help! PLEASE!!! Ok that's enough of that, on with the story!

DISCLAIMER!: I don't own Inuyasha, not any more at least! Rumiko-san got full custody last week! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!(morns Inuyasha)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pissed as all hell, Kagome stormed from the village in a fit of anger, leaving Inuyasha and Fate standing behind her looking like idiots. Fate hit Inuyasha lightly over the head and turned to Kagome, or at least the direction she had went.

"Go after her" Fate said impatiently, "She's gonna fall in a matter of minutes if you don't stop her, the bridge is weak." She waved her arms at him frantically and waited for the baka to take off after his mate.(a/n: Don't tell Kags I said that! Shhh!)

"Why the hell should I?" Inuyasha said with the smart ass attitude that we all know and love. "S'not like she cares 'bout me."

"Dumb ass! She does care, but she's still unsure of what type of feelings she has for you. Inuyasha, she doesn't understand what the feeling deep inside her is, that burns, and makes stomach flutter like there's a thousand butterflies inside of her whenever she's near you." Fate said her voice showing a hint of desperation within it and she came near the end.

"Really," Inuyasha said dazed at the fact, "Does she really care as much as you say?" Inuyasha was unsure of Fate because she had just described the feeling that he got when he was around Kagome.

"Yes, now go! GO! Hurry!" she yelled after him as he took off after Kagome, following the sounds of the rushing river.

-------------------------------------------------The River-----------------------------------------------------------

As he emerged from the underbrush after hurrying through the thick forest that lined the village, the one before you got to the river. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a blood curdling scream, and it was very familiar, his mind jumped to Kagome. Inuyasha took off into a sprint just as he heard a loud splash and more screaming, but this time it was for his help.

"Help!!" Kagome yelled over the raging water, only to have the ice cold water to fill her lungs where the air she just wasted belonged. Oh Lord did she need his help, no matter how much she didn't wanna marry him.

_**"But his ears are adorable, I wonder what our kids would look like, would the have his ea… WAIT! DID I JUST SAY I WONDER WHAT OUR KIDS WOULD LOOK LIKE! Calm down Kagome , it's just because you think your not gonna live through this little experience." **_

Kagome thought to herself, convincing her self in fact to believe she was not in love with Inuyasha, a man, err… umm…half-demon she had met recently. But why on earth was she thinking about their children that the don't even have?

Suddenly she was pulled out of the freezing water, and as the warm air hit her skin she saw a very wet, very grumpy hayou sitting before her. He crouched on all fours, like he a puppy sitting, and shook his wet hair, re-soaking Kagome.

"What was that all about!?!" she asked angrily referring to the wet hair incident. She did the same shaking technique, splattering Inuyasha with a light rain of water.

"What the fuck was that for!!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome just smiled an innocent smile.

"Why what did I do?" She asked with the most sincere innocent voice that sounded like a confused angel. Inuyasha stared at her with complete amazement, amazement at the fact that she could lie like that and still be so damn cute.

"You know what I mean, wench!" he snapped. Inuyasha was not in the mood for bullshit. He was as pissed as all fucking hell- and guess what? Kagome was about to get an ear full.

"You listen hear you old bat," Inuyasha started his raving, "I didn't have to save your sorry ass from nothing but, I did and you should be grateful!" Inuyasha continued and Kagome drifted off into her own world, and Inuyasha just sounded like bla bla bla! (a/n:how your teacher sounds when they're giving a boring lecture!) He dragged on, and she didn't listen to a damn word of it. Finally Inuyasha paused.

"We should travel for a while, together, to get to know each other. Because if Fate's right you might live with me for quite a few eons." Inuyasha spit out in a blur.

"EONS!" Kagome repeated. "Wadda mean eons? Don't you mean years?" Kagome was confused by this whole business.

"No I mean what I mean, and that's eons," He paused and took a deep breath, then thought attentively about what to say next. He Produced a thought and explained it in the best way he could, "See I'm a half demon and I'll live longer than a mortal, no offense. Hell, I'm already fifty in human years. And if a half demon mates with a human the human becomes a half demon as well and shares power with his or her mate, her in this case."

Kagome stood…………………

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I done. It's a semi-cliffy! Yay, go me! Ok, so tell me your thoughts. You know I love reviews(who doesn't?) but yeah, tell me what you think and what you think would be good in the next chapter, really, I want your opinion. If you can and want tell me what you think I should name my new computer, like I said before the last one was named George Bob, so please review! I'll give you fan fiction candy!

_DearestDaughterofDarkness_


End file.
